SSBMi Episode 61: New Recruits For Falcon
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: The 4th Season Premiere of SSB: Mini! Falcon came up with an idea on recruiting more people into the SSB. How will Mario, Sonic, and Snake take it? Special Appearance of Silver the Hedgehog and Banjo-Kazooie!
1. Falcon's Idea

Chapter 1: Falcon's Idea

Scene fades in as we see the Battleship Halberd go by the camera and heading towards the SSB Depot. The ground opens up for the Halberd to go in and fly into the garage area under the Depot. It lands and the bay doors open up. Captain Falcon was the first out and by the looks of his face, he doesn't look too happy.

"That was the WORST ride of my life!!!" Falcon yelled.

Fox came out next and said to him, "Why? Because you didn't get a chance to drive the Halberd? It's not the Wii anymore."

Falcon turns to him and yells at him, "Yeah, all because you decided to give it to Hawkins and his group called HP."

"Say anything bad about HP and I will give you a mouthful of the Green Mile Torpedo," Hawkins walks out follow by Link, Pit, Ike, Zelda, Toon Link, and Toon Zelda.

"I wasn't even planning on insulting HP. Just the fact that you get to have the Wii," Falcon continues griping.

"Would you guys be quiet?" Zelda asked. "Just be thankful that Meta Knight was kind enough to give us his ship since he got it back from the Primids."

"Yeah, and because of that, the Primids are after us," Falco walks by her.

"Boy, this sure is a happy reunion," Link asks Zelda as he walked up to her.

Luigi and Peach walked out as Luigi said, "I wish Falcon hadn't yelled so much. I think he popped one of my ears," Luigi rubs his right ear.

"Don't worry Luigi. Maybe he'll be in a better mood later today," Peach tried to cheer him up.

"If that's even possible," Meta Knight grumbled as he walks by Peach.

The other SSB walked by as Mario, Snake, and Sonic were the last ones out.

"Boy, I never seen Falcon so mad in my entire life," Sonic commented.

"That's because he acts like a baby when he doesn't drive a big ship," Snake said.

"That is-a very true," Mario agreed.

"So what if he can't drive a big ship? I haven't driven a big ship in my life. I'm not even good at driving ships," Sonic said.

"No one is Sonic. I only drive vehicles," Snake walks off.

Sonic looks at Mario and Mario shrugs at him.

Falcon walks into his room and sulks in his bed. He turns around on his bed and looks at the picture of the entire SSB taken during the Melee years. He snickers when he sees himself holding two fingers behind Link's head. But he stops when he sees Zelda getting angry at him. He puts the picture down and looks out the window. He can see a forest far away and what looks like an ocean. He looks back in his bedroom and we can see pictures of him during his F-Zero days including trophies he won.

Suddenly, something popped into his head as he started fidgeting around.

"I just thought of a good idea!!" Falcon smiled. "HEY MARIO!!!!!!"

He runs out his room and runs past Toon Link and Toon Zelda. He runs to the stairs but falls down one by one. Toon Link and Toon Zelda watch the whole thing as they see Falcon land on the floor hard. They look at each other and walk away from the scene. Mario, Snake, and Sonic run up to what happen in the main lobby.

"He fell down the stairs," Sonic said.

"Again," Snake shook his head.

"Mamma Mia," Mario groans and kneals down to Falcon. "Okay Falcon, what's-a up?"

Falcon shakes his head and sees Mario.

"Hey Mario!!" He picks up Mario. "I just thought of a GREAT idea!!!"

Mario looks at Falcon with a confused look and then Sonic and Snake in which both were confused as well.

"What?"

Falcon puts Mario down and said happily, "Let's recruit more people into the SSB!!!"

Mario still has a confused look as we fade into the main theme.

* * *

**A/N: I'll do my best to explain the Main Theme**

**Song: _Melee Theme Remix_**

Scene fades in as we see the title appear saying "SSB" Mario jumps up into the air and lands on the ground. He looks up as the other SSB run past him. Mario looks the SSB run by him.

Captain Falcon is shown giving the Falcon Punch to something. Link is shown firing an arrow as Toon Link runs by him to attack. Zelda is using Din's Fire as Toon Zelda does the same. Peach is hovering by Zelda and Toon Zelda on her umbrella as Luigi uses the Green Torpedo move and blasts past her.

Marth and Ike jump into the scene as Meta Knight flies over them. Pit appears as he changes his bow to swords and starts attacking. Samus appears using her Final Smash to change to her Zero Suit form. Ness and Lucas are shown running as Ice Climbers, Pikachu, Pichu, and Kirby join them.

Sonic runs past the camera at full speed and past a box. The box reveals Snake as he comes out of it and jumps out of the scene. Shadow appears out of nowhere using a Chaos Emerald.

Lightning appears as Crazy Hand appears and points at the SSB. The Primids appear marching towards the SSB. Mario points at the Primids as the SSB jump into action. The Primids are being held still by psychic powers as we see Silver the Hedgehog. Shadow jumps into the air as uses Chaos Spear on the Primids. Hawkins runs over a few Primids on his Green Mile as he makes a full stop. His girlfriend, Liane Freedman jumps into the air and slices a few more Primids as Ian Narver appears out of nowhere and starts burning the other Primids with his Sword of Fire.

The SSB look to their left and gasp at what they are seeing. Mario, Sonic, and Snake were surrounded by a lot of Primids. They were about to attack when something in the air was firing lasers and torpedoes. The three of them, including the SSB look up in the air to see a flying contraption in the air. In the cockpit was Banjo-Kazooie as they look down at the whole scene. They destroy more Primids and fly over Mario, Sonic, and Snake. Crazy Hand is shocked at this scene and flies away.

The SSB cheer as Mario, Sonic, and Snake jump into the air as the Smash Ball appears and stops in the middle. The letters, "SSB" fly in and stop in front of the Smash Ball as Mario is first one in and jumps behind the title as he made a small fireball in his hand. Sonic came in next and jump next to Mario as he went to his usual pose. Snake came in third and landed in front of the logo as he knealed down. Banjo-Kazooie came in last as they jumped out of their flying contraption and landed next to Snake. Banjo then crossed his arms as he smiled and Kazooie popped out of the backpack. More letters appeared saying, "MINI"

**_SSB: Mini_**

**_Based on the video game, Super SMASH Bros by Hal Lab_**

* * *

Well, that's the title scene! I hope you like it.

BTW: Haven't you noticed something on what I did? Mario, Sonic, Snake, and Banjo-Kazooie hail from all four game systems!!

**Mario-Nintendo  
Sonic the Hedgehog-SEGA  
Solid Snake-Playstation  
Banjo-Kazooie-XBOX**

I thought that since Snake appeared in Brawl, Banjo-Kazooie should be in the SSB in my imaginary game, "**_Super SMASH Bros: Mini_**"

More Later!!


	2. Using the Idea

Chapter 2: Using the Idea

Scene fades in from the Title Scene, or Commercial Break, as Mario, Sonic, and Snake are talking to Falcon in the dining room.

"Okay Falcon, what is-a your idea?" Mario asked.

"Okay, I just want to let you know-," Falcon stopped and noticed something. "Hey, why are you three hanging together all of the sudden?"

Mario, Sonic, and Snake look at each other and Sonic answers, "Well, since all three hail from different game systems, we wanted to form a partnership."

"All we need is someone from XBOX and the partnership is complete," Snake said.

"Weird. Anyway, My idea is that we should recruit more people into the SSB!!" Falcon told them.

Mario, Sonic, and Snake are speechless for a few seconds as Falcon looks at them with a huge but nervous grin on his face. He sees they are not answering and wipes away the grin.

"From the looks of your faces, you think my idea is stupid huh?" Falcon asked.

"Falcon, don't you think we have enough members in the SSB already?" Sonic asked.

"I know but if we recruit more, we can have enough to beat those Primids!" Falcon said.

"Are you aware that the more we defeat the Primids, the more they muitlply?" Snake reminded Falcon.

"But these guys aren't strong enough! I mean, why do we have kids in our group in the first place anyway?" Falcon asked.

"Because they are strong enough-a to take out the enemy," Mario answered. "Lucas may be weak but he is-a strong enough with the help of-a Ness. The Ice-a Climbers are a strong duo and as for-a Toon Link and Toon Zelda, they are good-a enough, even if-a they are similar to Link and Zelda."

"But-but?"

"You are-a dismissed," Mario said. Falcon walks away feeling sad. "What do you guys think-a?"

"I don't know," Snake said.

"Maybe recruiting more people may not be such a bad idea," Sonic shrugged.

"I think-a you're right Sonic," Mario said.

"Hold on. You guys didn't like the idea before. And you think it is a good idea?" Snake asks.

"Well, we weren't sure at first but now it's not such a bad idea," Sonic said.

"Come on Snake-a. Maybe we'll find-a our missing partner from-a XBOX," Mario reminded.

"I only came from PS because my colonel told me about you guys," Snake said.

"Well I joined the SSB because you guys wanted me to when you first met me," Sonic said.

"Alright. Let's recruit more members," Snake sighed.

"Okie-Dokie," Mario got up and walked away.

"Alright," Sonic followed Mario.

Snake shook his head and trailed behind. They walked up to Falcon's room.

"Hey Falcon," Mario knocks on the door.

"What now? Are coming over to tell me how idiotic I am for telling you such an idiotic idea?" Falcon's voice comes through the door.

"We want-a to tell you that your idea is-a perfect. We'll need-a more members," Mario said.

All of a sudden, Falcon's door flies out of the hinges, hits Snake, and forces him to fall down the to the main floor. Luckily Falcon's room was on the 2nd floor. Mario and Sonic are shocked at the whole door scene as Falcon appears from the cloud of smoke, with the huge grin on his face.

"Really!?" Falcon picks up Mario and hugs the stuffing out of him. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!"

"PUT-A ME DOWN!!!!!" Mario shouted.

"Sorry," Falcon puts Mario down.

"Great. Now apologize to Snake," Sonic points to the floor.

Falcon looks and sees his door on top of Snake. Snake is twitching under the door.

"Oops," Falcon squeaked. "Sorry Snake!!" Snake grumbles under the door. "I take that he accepts my apology."

Mario and Sonic look at each other with sarcastic looks as Sonic crosses his arms.


End file.
